The Elementals
by aireagle92
Summary: After being force to leave NYC Ash isn't happy and being sent to Santa Carla. That is till she meet Paul her life start to get better. But Ash a serect a very powerful one that some people would kill for. PaulXoc and MarkoXoc Later in.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's._**

**_Ch.1_**

I couldn't understand why my newest home had to be in sunny Santa Carla, a coastal California town. Fun ya right I could care less. I would never fit the typical California girl I had straight dark brown hair that reached my mid back that is wavy with fringe that cover one of my grey eyes, I stood that 5'7 normal height. I was sent from New York City where I love the cold and snow mostly. To live with my distant grandmother I had just reached the new home; the building was an old three story made of brick with a tower, the place remind me of a red castle. I was in jeans with a black studded belt with blue converses and a grey t shirt, a black backpack over one shoulder and a brown suitcase next to my legs.

"Ok," I whisper. "I can do this." I pulled the suitcase up and headed up to the front door. I reach the door and the door open that once making me jumps a little back. On the other side of the door was elderly woman with white hair that was pulled back into a tight bun she had sparking green eyes that was behind circle glasses she stood that 5'4 she was wearing a blue skirt that reach her ankles with a white blouse she was smiling that me with a toothy grin.

"Oh you must be Ashley," The elderly woman said opening the screen door. "Come in, come in." She made room so I could talk in. The inside was piled wood with the den on one side with leather couches and oak table. The kitchen was in the back of the house I couldn't see it. The pine staircase led upstairs.

"It's Ash not Ashley." I said smiling.

"It's alright dear." The elderly woman said smiling.

"I was wonder if I'm the only one of your?" I asked.

"No dear," The elderly woman said. "You do have two foster siblings Ella and Megan, Let you get up to your room you're be by yourself is that ok?"

"That's fine." I said smiling following her upstairs I noticed there were six doors three on the right and the same on the left. She led me to the last door on the right. "Here we go," The elderly woman said. "You should be happy you got the tower room," Opening the door to show me the room the walls were painted a dark blue. The bed was made of dark wood which was in the middle of the room; there was a desk by one of the other widows with a similar wood wardrobe. I placed the suitcase on the ground and sat down on the bed. "Well?"

"I love it," I said.

"I leave you to setting in," The elderly woman said. "Come down in an hour ok?"

"Sure," I said. "Uh, what your name?"

"I'm so forgetful sometime you can call me Miss. Ellis or grandma whatever you want dear." Miss. Ellis said.

She then left without another word; I slipped the backpack off my back and lay back down.

"Maybe I can make it here?" I said smirking and jumping up and starting to unpack.

I slowly unpack my backpack pulling out a frame with a photo of four girls we were giving each one side hug with smiling. Behind the group of us was in front of Belvedere Castle, Rose Grey was the youngest of my group of friends back in New York she had auburn hair that reached the base of her neck with warm brown eyes she stood that 5'5 in the photo she was wearing jeans with maroon tee with purple jacket. Rose is insane the good kind but very hype with sugar. Then there was Catherine Wilson who was the seconds youngest she had long black hair that reach her shoulders with bright and intelligent green eyes she stood that 5'6 in the photo she was in black skinny jeans with a red band of Queen with a screen print of a black queen under a black jacket. Catherine A.K.A. Cat was quiet and calm she was the group's thinker always with an ace up her sleeve. The last girl was Elizabeth Queen the same age as me she had long dirty blond hair that reach her hips with bright and sharp dark blue eyes she stood that 5'7 in the photo she was in flair out blue jeans with a green long sleeves shirt under a brown jacket with a fake belt with a sliver peace sign belt bucker. Elizabeth A.K.A. Liz was very peace first then fighting but if someone hurt her friends or natural their dead, her hair is normally pulled into random braids with beads everywhere. While with me in the photo I was in blue jeans with rips everywhere with a black Queen Band tee under a black biker jacket. I just smiled that the photo and placed on my nightstand, I touch the beaded bracelet that Liz gave me before I left she told me each bead stood one of us, the green was right the dark blue was Cat, the hot pink was Rose no duh there, and the purple was me.

One thing that we all share in common we all eighteen. I finished unpacking and look the clock; I started back down stairs towards the kitchen.

"So you're her granddaughter!" I heard a younger and higher voice behind me.

I turn to see a girl about sixteen she stood that 5'6, she had short black hair that was cut into a page boy twenty styles she also had dulling brown eyes that look like it once bright with a fire in it that now gone and tan. She was in dark wash jeans with a black tee and grey converses.

"I'm Ella." She said offering a hand; I grip it and shook it.

"I'm Ash." I said.

"Megan!" Ella Called.

"What?" I heard a similar voice to Ella called back; I'm guessing Megan then pop her hand over the staircase.

She had long blond hair, at hid a bit of her face.

"Come down and meet are new housemate!" Ella called.

"Yea, Yea I'm coming!" Megan called disappearing once again went she jump from the last of the steps.

I saw she was wearing a red shirt with acid wash jeans with black converses, her eyes were grayish blue and similar eyes to Ella she was tan she stood that 5'4.

"You got a name Kid?" Megan asked.

"It's Ash" I said back staring her down.

"Come on let's get some food and headed down to the boardwalk." Ella said trying to stop the Mexican stare down.

"What the boardwalk?" I asked.

The only boardwalk I could think of would be Coney Island, that place I had many stories with that place.

"The boardwalk is great it's a bit like Coney Island but way better." Ella said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ella asked.

"I don't know maybe tomorrow," I said scratching the back of my head. "I need to get use to the time change."

"Oh, come on please?" Ella asked.

"Leave her Ella," Megan said. "If the newbie doesn't want to go she doesn't have too."

I just rolled my eyes as we entered the kitchen I noticed the walls were a pale peach with dark woods, the one thing that was different was the white fridge, and oven. There was a small table in the kitchen with four chairs, with place mate alright set Grandma was working. She had her back to us and turned to see us there.  
"Oh, you met Ella and Megan." She said smiling.

"Yea you could say that." I said.

"Sit down girls it's dinner time and were having chicken with rice." Grandma said.

This is a time lapse (Get over it) 

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ella asked for the ten times.

"Nope I'm fine, I need a good night sleep and I'll be ready to take on the world." I said yawning.

"Fine you're lost." Megan said.

"Dear I'll be running a few errands," Grandma said. "You're fine with that?"

"Yes I'm fine with that." I said.

"Fine dear," Grandma said. "Just locked the door after we leave alright?"

"Got it." I said.

When they left, I quickly locked the door and started to explore the house mainly to figure out where everything was. The room across from my room was a bathroom that I was guessing was mine and found the attic. After hour of explore, I headed back into my room closing my curtains and change into a pair of baggy purple pants with a black guy tank top. I pulled my backpack up and started to fish for piece of paper, with an envelope, with a pen and book. I pop down in the tower room sitting on one the cushion in the tower. I pulled the paper and pen and started to write a letter.

"_Dear Cat, Liz, and Rose,_

_I miss you already dudes the house is great I'll admit but one of them here Megan is already starting war with me, while the other Ella is a sweetheart. I can't read my grandmother for now, this place is weird but I guess I got to give it some time. I found out they have something similar to Coney Island. I hasn't check it out yet but I wonder what could be better than Coney Island, one thing that is better is that you can see the stars way better then in Newyork. I should go get some sleep (P.S.) Sending hugs your way._

_Love, Ash._"  
I quickly read it and grab the envelope and address the envelope to Cat address "_To_ _Miss Catherine Wilson of 414 west 59 street and 8 Ave. New York New York 10023._" I quickly made a metal note to ask Grandma were the post office was tomorrow. I yawned.

"Need Sleep." I whisper getting up and flicked the light switch off and slipped in bed and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

_**Ok that is the end of chapter one more is to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

**Warning: There is a little cursing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

As I came too I noticed the clock say it was 6:00 p.m.

"Damn," I whisper. "I slept till six."

I quickly got up and change into jeans with a grey tee, I re pulled on my converses. I ran down sliding down the railing.

"Ash!" I heard Ella yelled.

"Oh hey." I said yawning.

"It's about time you got up" Megan said laughing. "We thought you passed on."

"Well you have to try harder." I said smirking.

"Girls! Girls!" Grandma yelled. "Dinner up!"

We heard inside and eat.

"Come on Ash you got to come to the boardwalk with us." Ella said hopeful.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ash gets a coat you're going to need it," Grandma said. "And the same with you two."

"Fine Miss. Ellis." Megan said rolling her eyes and ran back up to their room and then came back down with two leather jackets.

She threw one to Ella who caught it in one hand.

"I'll be right back," I said taking off back upstairs to my room grabbing my old black wore leather jacket, I slipped it on and grabbed my letter and grabbed forty bucks and push it in to my pocket. I ran back downstairs to see the girls and grandma waiting. "Sorry for being late needed to grab something."

"It's fine Ash." Ella said.

"Let's go already." Megan said bore out of her mind.

"I'm coming." I said sliding the down the stairs rail.

As we left the house I saw an old beat up red jeep, I smirked and kept went towards the car keeping up with Ella and Megan easily. As we reached the boardwalk I didn't even act in amazement.

"Girls please be safe." Grandma said.

"Got it." We all said and exit the jeep.

"Meet me by the carousel that eleven thirty alright dears." Grandma said.

"Got it." We all said and headed into the boardwalk.

"Alright Ash what do want to first?" Ella asked.

"Well can we stop that the post office?" I asked. "I want to send this letter." I pulled the envelope out and held in between two of my fingers.

"Sure." Ella said grabbing my hand and started to drag me away with Megan just following us rolling her eyes. The post office was just like the normal ones.

"We're waited here for you." Megan said.

I just nodded and headed in, and got a stamp and exit the post office were Ella and Megan were waiting leaning against the wall. I press the stamp down and push the letter into the right box.

"Alright now what?" I asked.

"Come on!" Ella called grabbing my hand and took running with me being dragged with Megan running to follow us.

"Ella let go your killing my shoulder!" I yelled as she kept running.

"Just a little more Ash!" Ella yelled back. I was keeping up easily; as we reach the Ferris wheel I went paler. I hated Ferris wheels since I was a little kid, let's put it this way I nearly pass out. "Come on Ash!" Ella was dragging my up to the line.

"No thanks Ella," I said. "Ferris wheel's aren't my thing."

"Oh, come on please?" Ella asked.

"No Ella," I said. "Bad fears of heights, I will wait right there ok." I was pointing to one of the railing.

"But please?" Ella asked again.

"No Ella." I said.

"Fine," Ella said. "Be safe."

"Will do." I said nodding my head and headed towards the railing hymning _"There Is A Light That Never Goes Out." by The Smiths._

I lean up against the railing watching the water. I took a deep breath and started to watch the waves, I just kept watching the waves.

"If you keep leaning against the railing you're be going for a swim." I heard a male voice next to me.

I look up to see a dude with long and curly blond hair that was style into a mullet with bright eyes that trouble slipping out, he was about 6'2- 6'3ish was wearing a grey fishnet top with a old black jacket that reach his lower legs with acid wash jeans, and all black boots.

"What gave it away?" I asked smirking. "Ash." I offered my hand.

"Paul," He said gripping my hand a spark went through my body. I could tell Paul felt the same thing, Paul release my hand. "You're new to Santa Carla?"

"Let me guess the accent gave it away." I said still smirking.

"Well let's put it this way I have my ways," Paul said giving closer to my face. "Why don't you tell me where you're from?"

"Why should I?" I asked back getting closer to his face.

"Come on Babe tell me." Paul said.

"I'll tell you if you don't call me Babe again deal?" I asked.

"Fine." Paul said.

"Good," I said smirking. "From New York sent to live an insane woman claiming to my grandmother that I didn't know was alive."

"Ash!" I heard Ella yelled to me.

Causing Paul and me to pulled away, Ella came marching over and started to drag me away "Come on let's go." I just wave to Paul who wave back with a smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked after we were a good distance away.

"That Guy is bad news." Ella said.

"Well he seem like a nice guy to me." I said.

"He's in a gang." Ella said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on," Ella said. "Let's get you to Frog's and they will fix you."

I let Ella dragged me away I wasn't the mood for a fight. It turn out Frog's was a comic book shop, entering the place I noticed the parents of the shop were on a high.

"Ella!" I heard a male voice and turn to find the speaker was a boy about sixteen with short dark brown hair that reached his mid neck with dark brown eyes, he stood that 5'6 he was wearing black jeans with a black tank top with an army green jacket open too shown off his two sliver dog tags and sneakers.

"Hey Alan." Ella said finally releasing my hand.

She ran over to him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Who are you?" I heard a similar male voice asked behind me causing me to look behind me to see a boy around the same age and height has Alan.

He had saggy dirty blond hair that reached his shoulders with a red tie going through his hair with dark blue eyes that were giving me a dirty look, he was wearing jeans with a grey t-shirt and black combat boots. He had a comic book in his hands.

"Edgar this is Ash," Ella said. "She's Miss. Ellis Granddaughter."

"Ok," Edgar said. "Read this." He pushed a comic into my hands I pulled it up see _Vampires are everywhere._

"Thanks but no thanks." I said pushing it back to him. "Horror Comics aren't my thing."

"Trust us and read it." Edgar started again.

"Fine." I said keeping the peace.

"Edgar maybe you should tell Ash what's so great about Santa Carla." Megan said.

"It's perfect for Vampires." Edgar simply said.

"The twisted sister reject was talking her up." Megan said.

"What you mean Paul?" I asked.

"What Ella how did that happened?" Alan asked facing Ella.

"It wasn't my fault," Ella said. "I was on the Ferris wheel with Megan."

"Why didn't go on with them?" Edgar asked.

"Bad Fear of heights." I muttered.

"You could have been taken-" Ella started.

"That wouldn't have happened," I said. "I'm from New York City I know have to protect myself."

"Not from these creatures." Edgar said.

"Will see about that." I said smirking.

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

The next hours I let Ella and Megan dragged me around, as we headed towards the carousel to meet Grandma. We pass a group of Surf Nazi's they was about five of them in total.

"Hey hot stuff why not come and party with us?" The lead one asked to me coming up to us. He was 6'1 and build for strength with short black hair and dull green eyes from smoking. He was wearing grey baggy guys pants with a white tank top with black sneakers.

"No thanks." I said still walking with Ella and Megan.

"Look Bitch." He started and grabbing my shoulder.

"Let go of me." I started to growled.

"No." The guy said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" I growled, grabbing his wrist and flip him over my shoulder to the ground knock out, I pushed Ella and Megan out of the way. As two other surf Nazi's came that me I smirked as I dodge one punch and grab it and twisting it causing him to yelp in pain I press apressure point and released of his wrist. The other one I did the same thing. One got me in a death grip I kick him in the gut getting him to gasp for air and released me. The last guy got a roundhouse kick to the face and fell.

"Whoa." I heard Megan whisper.

"That was amazing," Ella whisper tackling me in a hug. "How do that?"

"My friend dad taught me how to fight," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Let's go."

I didn't realize that Paul and his gang had seen the whole thing.

**Ok that is the end of chapter one more is to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

Paul P.O.V. 

I stood in awe that what I just saw Ash took out five Surf Nazi's like they were a bunch of little children's.

"Damn." I whisper.

Marko just whistle, and David was watching intently as Ash and the three girls just walk away.

"Whoa." I heard one of the girls said. "That was amazing," The other one whisper tackling Ash in a hug. "How do that?"

"My friend dad taught me how to fight," I heard Ash said rubbing the back of my head. "Let's go."

Back to Ash P.O.V. 

Grandma was waiting by her jeep.

"There you are girls," She said. "Let's go."

"Yea let's go." I said pushing Ella and Megan ahead of me.

"Ok." Grandma said as we headed in the jeep.

"Ok Ash spilt it." Megan said.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"How you kick all those Sufi Nazi's asses!" Megan cheered.

"Language!" Grandma yelled.

"Sorry," Megan said. "Please tell how you did it?"

"I'll show you tomorrow ok Megan," I said yawning. "I need some sleep."

"I'll hold you to it." Megan said.

"Got it," I said smiling as we finally reached back to the house getting me to smiling, I quickly headed upstairs and change into my Pj's. There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" The door open and there was Megan. "Yes?"

"I've read a lot about martial arts," Megan said. "And you're style confused me."

"That because they mix martial arts," I said. "I learn mostly Kung fu, Karate, andBāguàzhǎng."

"What about the first guy went you pulled him over your shoulder?" Megan asked.

"That my own little thing." I said smirking.

"Come on tell me," Megan said. "Please?"

"Sorry Megan I can't," I said. "Master Fu wouldn't like others to know how to do that."

"But-" Megan started.

"Go get some sleep Megan I'll show you most of it ok?" I said.

"Fine," Megan growled and then walks away. "Night."

"Night," I said back. I listen went she was gone and I quickly ran to the bathroom and headed back to my room. I quickly started to look for something. I found it and look a breath; I held my hand was a leather chain on the bottom was a two side bronze coin one side had a traveler compass and on the other was a symbol of wind. I slip it on and it correct itself and stopping just above my breasts. I felt a sudden rush of power of air and breeze; I pulled the photo of the girls and smirked. "I'm back my sisters."

I open the widow letting the air blast my hair everywhere. I took a deep breath and focused the air can to sudden stop, I placed my hand out and let a ball of purple lights formed in my hand I thought about a butterfly and the ball formed one. I released the breath I took and the air was back, I felt the widow open a crank and crawl into bed and felt asleep.

"So it true then Little Ashley is here." a young female voice said as the lights in Ash room went out.

"What should we do?" A younger male voice asked.

"I vote we killed her right now!" A higher pitch voice cheered.

"No Pierce," The first voice said. "We need all of those goody two shoes."

"So what do we do now?" Pierce asked.

"We wait and I'm going talk with little Ash." The first voice said.

Back to Ash

I launched myself up in bed gasping for air and in a cold sweat, I started to rub my eyebrow it was sort of a habit of mine. I could still feel the bad energy and it was her energy. "Lilith," I whisper. Griping my coin necklace, Lilith Archer was a bully from my old school. She had long blond hair that had a natural wave, she also had cold blue eyes she stood that 5'4. I quickly got out of bed and open the truck that the front of my bed. Grandma had giving it to me, I unlocked the latches and push it open to see all of my old school stuff. "Come on. Come on it has to be here." I heard sound outside. I quietly re shut the truck and started to quietly walk towards the widows, but went I look they was nothing. The school I used to go to was my for my kind, I'm an elemental and my element was air. Rose was fire, Cat was water and Liz was earth. I still remember the first time I meet Rose it was the winter.

Flashback

I was walking through the walls of my school; I was in jeans with a white crew tee with black converses and a dark grey jacket. "Hey look that newbie Lilith!" I heard Anna Lane called. I started to follow the voices to see a girl my age with long auburn hair and scared brown eyes. She was wearing jeans with a purple blouse with black flats all her books were on ground. "Hey newbie," Lilith said. "There are a few rules that you need to know. 1. Is you we give me all of your money for lunch." "2. You will leave the newbie alone!" I called coming out of the shadows. "Right on time Ashley." Lilith said focusing on her hand as a small ball of fire. "Don't start Lil." I said leaning against wall. "This isn't over Ashley," Lilith said. "Let's go girls!" They then left. "Hey are you ok?" I asked getting down to her level. "Call me Ash not Ashley ok?" I started to help her with her books. "Thank you," The girl said. "I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "What type of elemental are you?"

"I'm fire" Rose said quietly.

"Ah, a fire girl," I said smiling. "I'm an air girl."

"Ah Ash can I asked you something?" Rose asked.

"Fire away no pun intended." I said laughing a little.

"Why aren't you in class?" Rose asked laughing a little.

"About that my English teacher Mr. Way is air elemental like me and let me slipped into class late from time to time." I said.

"That my class right now." Rose said.

"I'll show how to get there," I said. "Come on." I started to lead her there.

"Can I ask why we have to wear these coin necklaces?" Rose asked holding her own up the traveler compass was up.

"They help keep your power in check." I said holding my own up and slide my thumb over the compass.

"But why?" Rose asked.

"It's mainly for the younger students," I said. "For older students it helps boost your power."

"What." Rose said.

"Yea, you got use to it," I said holding up my hands. "What do you have next period?"

"Huh Mr. Dally for history." Rose said holding her card up.

"Let me see the card," I said holding out my hand. Rose gave me the card, I quickly scan it. "While you're in lunch with me and my insane friends eat lunch with us alright." Handing the card back.

"Were Dally class?" Rose asked.

"From Way room you go to the right till you see the staircase then go up one level then make a left and it the first door on the left," I said. "Where here." I pulled the old wooden door open. To see Mr. Way in the middle of talking about Hamlet, Mr. Way was a middle age man with graying black hair with sharp green eyes he stood that 5'11 he was in jeans with a grey sweater.

"Ah so you finally decide to join us Ash!" Mr. Way called laughing.

"Sorry Mister Way I found a new student Rose who is your class," I said. "I decide to help her."

"Ah alright then," Mr. Way said. "Come in Girls."

I pulled Rose in, and led her to Mr. Way and quickly walk to my own desk in the very back next to the widow.

"Well Class as Ash said we have a new student," Mr. Way said. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Rose?"

"Well I'm a fire elemental, and new to this place." Rose said quietly.

"Class, please make Rose felt welcome to the school," Mr. Way said. "You can sit next to Ash."

Rose nodded and quickly headed towards the desk next to me. I wink that her and started to listen, the class had finally finish I grabbed my black backpack and headed up towards to Mr. Way desk.

"Lilith was picking on Rose Sir," I whisper to him. "She needs to be put to a stop Sir."

"I understand where you're coming from Ash really I do," Mr. Way whisper back. "But we can't do anything one of the teachers needs to see it."

"But Sir I fear if she isn't stop she could and would kill someone." I whisper back.

I quickly left, growling under my breath.

End of Flashback 

The last time I saw Mr. Way he was found dead two weeks later, I quickly went back my truck and started to relook for something.

"Got ya," I whisper pulling out a small sliver rod about a one foot long, I quickly push the center with my thumb and the rod push up and down to create a five foot bo. "I'm should started practicing again." I press the Bo again and it returned back to it one foot self. I headed back towards my bed and place it on my bed stand, and curled back up in bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

Three P.O.V.

As Ash slept her coin necklace became to hover and create a purplish white light that started spend the length of Ash's body which started to make herself hover above her bed, her hair was moving to its own wind. She stays like that for a few minutes then gently hover back down to her bed her hair fall back to the side of her face, with the fringe cover one of her eyes. She eyes shot open they were the same color of the light and then gently closed again and fell back into a deep sleep. Meanwhile in NYC three girls woke with a start all three of them had a smile on their faces, knowing their long lost sister of air was back in action.

**Ok that is the end of chapter one more is to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

**Ch.4 **

The sun started to shine through the widow that hit Ash dark brown hair that made it shine with red and blond highlights. On her face held a small smile, there was a knock on the door causing Ash's eyes to slowly open and meet the ceiling, she just smile and slowly got up stretching along the way. She open the door to see Megan there smiling.

"Morning." Megan said happily.

"Morning." Ash yawned back

"Nice PJ's." Megan said laughing.

**Ash P.O.V. **

I just rolled my eyes. "What up?" I asked leaning against the door fame.

"You were going to show me how you do those moves." She said back.

"I forgot ok," I said. "Let me change and get something to eat then I saw you some of it deal?"

"Sure." Megan said she then walked away.

I closed the door and went to the wardrobe and pulled it open and grabbed a pair of brown shorts with a white tank top. I quickly change, pulling my converses on and ran down stairs where Megan was waiting.

"Calm down Megan," I said rolling my eyes as I went into the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Hey Megan can you grab the fruit loops for me please?"

"Sure." Megan said being cheerful again.

"Alright what the freak is up with you?" I asked.

"I just really want to see your style," Megan said. "That's the true."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I was in the backyard with Megan sitting and watching like a hawk, as I was training. Doing front and back flips like they were nothing, and then pulling a handstand with one hand.

"Ok why not show me how you hit that second guy?" Megan asked.

"I don't want to hurt you Megan." I said back.

"Just show me but don't hit me there deal?" Megan asked.

"Fine," I said walking towards to her. "Giving me one of your arms." Megan did, offering her right arm.

I gently grip it and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Megan asked getting impatient.

"Peace child," I said. "You need to let me find the point."

"Hey I'm not a child!" Megan yelled.

"Hush," I said once more as my voice got deeper causing Megan to shut up. "Found it. If you get into a fight with a person and you're able to get there wrist you want to hit here." I pointed to the center of her wrist.

"But why?" Megan asked.

"It's a pressure point press it and it cause pain and weaken the person our fighting," I said. "But only use it if it's life or death."

"But you use it on those guys." Megan said.

"I know and I shouldn't have done it," I said closing my eyes. "Megan go inside I need to train more by myself."

"But-" Megan started.

"No buts Megan I show you and now go inside." I order.

"God you're thick." Megan muttered getting up and headed inside and slam shut the door.

"I'm trying to keep you alive Megan." I whisper to her.

I slowly stood up from the steps that led to the back door, I took a deep breath and started to do my moves this time allow bit of air and wind in the motions. I continued to do this with every repeat of moves I became fasters till I look like a burr of wind. I slowly came back into my normal position and let the breathing become normal, I felt better.

"Ash, Dinner!" Grandma called.

"Coming!" I called back pulling the last stance off, and then ran inside to the A/C.

"Come eat," Grandma said placing a hand on my shoulder and led me to the kitchen table I quickly sat. "So Ash how do you like Santa Carla?" She asked as she handed me the peas.

"I like it," I said. "It's different and I like that way," I quickly eat. "Where's is Megan and Ella?"

"Oh, there already down that the boardwalk," Grandma said getting up. "Come I want to show you something."

I silently follow her to the pouch were sat a motor dirt bike.

"Damn." I whisper. The bike was beautiful with all black body with sliver metal with a single square light; the tires were made for off road.

"It's you're." Grandma said smiling.

"What?" I nearly screamed and tackle hug Grandma. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear," Grandma said kissing my forehead.

Back that home in NYC I had all black Harvey, and miss it dearly but it was sold because my mom was worry about me.

"Why not go down to the boardwalk and find the girls."

"I'm totally doing that," I said. "I need a shower."

"Go on then dear." Grandma said smirking.

I took off running taking two steps that a time, after the shower I change into a pair of blue jeans with a simple black t-shirt with my black leather jacket with my converses before leaving the room I grabbed the bo and slip in to my holder for it that was on my hip. As I hopped down the last steps, Grandma was just smiling.

"See you later Grandma." I said as she had me the keys.

"Be safe dear." Grandma said.

"I will." I said rolling the bike off the pouch and kick it on hearing the bike purr to life and took off heading down towards the boardwalk. I was smiling to myself, this bike was perfect for me as I pulled in the boardwalk I just park and chained the bike up, as I walked away from my baby a very people were looking getting me to smirk a little. As I kept walking heading towards Frog's comic shop, my ears were listening in and my eyes kept looking around for any sight of Lilith or any of her followers.

"Ash!" I heard Paul voice call me

Causing me to stop and turn around to see Paul walking towards me.

"Oh hey," I said as Paul reached me. "Sorry I'm in my own little world today."

"Hey it's alright," Paul said placing a hand on my shoulder causing that spark again. We both look that each other, I could feel a bit of blush was coming up. "By the way I show how you kick those Sufi Nazi's asses last night." I started to blush more and more till I look like a cherry.

"They were bugging me and I don't like be bug." I said smirking.

"It's nothing but freaking awesome that I ever seen in my whole life!" Paul yelled.

"Thanks," I said rubbing the back on head. "I'm looking for Megan and Ella."

"Hey, help you find them." Paul said.

"Thanks but I think I can look for two girls," I said. "My first guess is Frog's comics."

"Words of warning with those brothers don't trust anything they say." Paul said.

"I know that Paul," I said. "I heard the same thing about you and that gang of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"What did they say?" Paul asked leaning in.

"Just to stay away," I said smirking. "And the rest of your gang."

"And why aren't you following their idea?" Paul asked.

"I don't know there something about you," I said. "Like I'm needed to be with you or something like that." I lean closer.

Our noses were inches apart; I looked away knowing he saw the blush.

"I need to go," Paul said pulling away. "I'll see around Ash."

As he walks away I was able to take a deep breath of air.

"Hey Ash!" I heard Pierce high pitch voice.

My right hand was reaching for my bo, right as I blast with a huge blast of air sending me flying back and right into a wall. I gasp out in pain, and slowly push myself growling, I threw a punch of air sending Pierce flying back.

"What do you want Pierce?" I growled walking towards him.

Pierce was an air elemental and a powerful one like me. He had short blond hair and dark grey eyes he was roughly 5'0, causing the high pitch voice. I noticed he was wearing jeans and a white tank top with white converses.

"To deliver you to Lilith!" He said smiling throwing another blast of air; I was already for it my Bo was spinning causing a back drift.

"That's not going happening Pierce!" I growled back.

"We're see about that." Pierce said laughing running that me.

I threw a blast of air that Pierce sending him flying back into the railings.

"I will tell you something Pierce," I said keeping the air on him and walking up to him. "Tell Lilith to leave me the fuck alone and leave everyone alone got it."

He threw a blast of wind sending me flying back and into someone that grabbed me and stop me from moving.

"It's been a while Ash." I heard Grant calming say.

"Let me go Grant." I growled trying to pull away.

Grant Brux was an earth elemental with a football player body with short red hair; he's eyes were dark green he stood that 6'4, He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans with a grey tank top with no shoes.

"I can't Ash I need to get you to Lilith." Grant said.

"Why are you listening to her she's nothing but trouble!" I yelled trying to pull away.

Grant's grip tighter.

"Stop fighting," Grant whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Where's Anna?" I growled.

"She with Lilith waiting for us." Pierce said bouncing.

Grant didn't say anything but started to walk with me still in his arms.

"I can walk," I said. "I won't run."

Grant placed me back on the ground and started to follow Pierce, with Grant walking behind me. We kept walking for about ten minutes then Pierce jump over the railings. I gave Grant a look silently asking do I need to do it too, he just nodded. I quickly climb up and jump down, I waited and Grant landed right next to me.

"Come on." Grant said places a hand on my shoulder, which I slap off. He push me forward, as we walk I was a huge fire.

Behind the fire was Lilith her hair was longer now that reached her hips, her eyes were shining with fire. The girl standing next to her was Anna Creswell, Anna was a Water Elemental. She had short black hair that was in bob style with dark blue eyes shilling in fire light.

"Ash," Lilith said. "You came."

"Like I had a choice," I growled. "What do you want Lilith?"

"Other then you're power," Lilith said. "You're death and the rest of your family." Lilith eyes flash and the fire went higher.

"Leave them out of this Lilith." I growled knowing my own eyes were flashing pushing the fire back down.

Lilith and I kept stare down right as a fire ball can flying that me, I quickly drove down and rolled to the right. Lilith just started to laugh, I growled and launched myself that Lilith only to get sent flying back by Pierce and went crashing through a wooden pole and crash into sand of the beach. I push myself up using my Bo to help me stand, I could felt I had bit of blood was slipping out of corner my mouth. Lilith came walking out smiling I saw she was wearing demin hip huggers' and a white tank top.

"Just let me have it." Lilith said.

"No if you want my power you have to win them right and square." I order back.

"Then let's fight!" Lilith yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

Lilith threw a blast of fire right that me, my bo was already spinning throwing the ball back that Lilith. She snaps her fingers and the fire ball was put out, I started to spin faster and faster creating a small tornado and sent Lilith flying back. I started to run that Lilith and threw a punch sending her to the ground, my bo was on her throat.

"You think you won." Lilith said laughing.

"Say it." I growled.

"See you another time Ash." Lilith laughed and threw a giant blast of fire causing me to drop back and landed on the ground.

Went the fire dies down, Lilith was gone.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

Pushing myself up and growled a little, as I started to walk out from under the boardwalk. I was leaning against my bo; I wipe the blood away from my mouth. I started the walk back up the boardwalk, my bo slipped back to it small self and I place it back hiding it. As I started to walk back towards my bike, I was limping a little on my right leg because of me going through wooden pole, I was cursing under my breath. I had my head down and walk into someone; I look down and saw Paul's acid wash jeans.

"Ash is that you?" I heard Paul asked placing hand under my chin and push me up to meet Paul worry eyes. "What happen to you?"

"I got into a fight that all." I said simply

"Yea I can see that," Paul said laughing a little. "What happen?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Paul." I said.

"Come on," Paul said. "Please?"

"Paul it's was nothing really." I said meeting his eyes.

**Ok that is the end of chapter one more is to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

**Ch.5 **

"Ash." Paul said placing a hand on cheek causing me to blush more.

"Paul," I said. "I can't do this," I pulled away. "It's safer if you stay away from me."

"Ash, I need you." Paul whisper, gripping my chin more to stare into his eyes.

"Paul if you get hurt because of me I would never forgive myself." I whisper back knowing tears were slipping out.

"Ash, please." Paul whisper back.

"No Paul," I said. "I will not let you get hurt because of me."

I pulled away and started to walk away but I grabbed by Paul, I try my face back and he saw the tears were coming out like waterfalls.

"Ash please." Paul whisper.

"It's safer this way," I cry out pulling away and took running away. As I nearly my bike, I told myself to stop crying. I quickly unchained my bike and started it up and took off driving away, going past one of the guys in Paul gang. "I'm sorry Paul." I whisper into the wind as I drove away.

**Paul Pov**

It felt my heart as be ripped out and stake in front of me, why would Ash my mate leave me like that. By the look in her eyes I could tell it was important, she was fearful for my life and I was more in love with her. It true's what Max said she was my mate and was willing to sacrifice herself to save me.

"Paul what's wrong?" Marko asked.

"Nothing." I said back.

"Paul." Marko said giving him a look.

"Ash said to leave her alone." I said looking into the ocean.

"Then maybe she isn't your mate Paul." Marko said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I slap his hand away.

"Don't say that," I growled. "She's my mate and I get it now it's because she wants to protect us from whatever beat her up tonight."

"What do mean she was beaten up tonight?" Marko asked.

"Yea we I found her limping on the right leg," I said. "Why?"

"I just mean just last night she kicked five Surf Nazi's asses," Marko said. "Maybe it was them that beat her up for what happened last night."

"No I don't think so," I said. "Last night she kicked those guys like they were nothing I don't think they could win in a fight with Ash it was someone or something more powerful than her."

"Then maybe we should go get some food." Marko said smirking.

"Maybe we should and I know the perfect place" I said smirking back.

**Ash Pov**

As I reached the house, I let a few tears slipped out. I killed the engine and ran inside, not even talk to Grandma I slam my door and let tears come out.

"It's the best it will keep him alive." I whisper this letting the tears slipped out.

I need to get to the roof and think; I slowly got up and lock the door. I started to walk towards the widow, I pulled it open and started too disappeared and then reappeared on the roof and took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Hey little babe you're changing_  
_Babe, are you feeling sore?_  
_Ain't no use in pretending_  
_You don't wanna play no more_  
_It's plain that you ain't no baby_  
_What would your mother say_  
_You're all dressed up like a lady_  
_How come you behave this way."_

_"Sail Away Sweet Sister_  
_Sail across the sea_  
_Maybe you find somebody_  
_Who loves you half as much as me_  
_My heart is always with you_  
_No matter what you do_  
_Sail away sweet sister_  
_Always be in love with you_  
_Forgive me for what I told you_  
_My heart makes a fool of me_  
_You know I'll never hold you_  
_I know that you gotta be free_  
_Sail Away Sweet Sister_  
_Sail across the sea_  
_Maybe you find somebody_  
_Who loves you half as much as me_  
_Take it the way you want it_  
_But when they let you down my friend_  
_Sail away sweet sister_  
_Back to my arms again_  
_Hot child don't you know, you're young -_  
_You've got your whole life ahead of you_  
_Oohah - You can throw it away too soon_  
_Way too soon"_

I started to feel a little better, but was still in pain.

"How did you get up there?" I heard Ella yelled.

"I climb up!" I called. "Go back to bed Ella!"

**Paul Pov**

Killing those Surf Nazi's felt so good, I need this.

"_You don't wanna play no more_  
_It's plain that you ain't no baby_  
_What would your mother say_  
_You're all dressed up like a lady_  
_How come you behave this way_!"

I could hear from the beach knowing Ash's sweet voice sang. I immediately knew the song was "Sail Away Sweet Sister" by Queen.

"_Sail Away Sweet Sister_  
_Sail across the sea_  
_Maybe you find somebody_  
_Who loves you half as much as me_  
_My heart is always with you_  
_No matter what you do_  
_Sail away sweet sister_  
_Always be in love with you_  
_Forgive me for what I told you_  
_My heart makes a fool of me_  
_You know I'll never hold you_  
_I know that you gotta be free_!"

I have a feeling that Ash was telling me that she still love me, but she was keeping me safe from whatever that attack her. I could smell her and knew where she was.

"I'll see you guys back that the cave I need to do something." I said wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Just be back before sunrise Paul." David said.

"Yea yea I know that." I said back.

Taking off following the voice, then I saw her leaning against the tower. It felt like Ash was waiting for me, I killed the bike causing Ash to look.

"Paul," She whisper and jump down from the roof. I grabbed her before her feet slam into the ground. "What are you do-" I cut her off by slamming my lips against her, I felt her smile in kiss and started to pull me closer.

The sparks were flying through us; I slipped my tongue in her mouth she willing gave it. One of my hand snaked it way around her waist and pull her closers. She started to pull away; I let her lips go but kept her close. I meet her grey eyes that remind of storm clouds, her eyes shine love back.

"Ash." I said.

"Paul." She said blushing placing a hand on my cheek.

I lean against it and place my own hand against hers.

"I need you Ash." I whisper this holding her sight.

"I truly need you too Paul," She said. "But right now Paul it's safer not to see you right now with Lilith out on the run."

"Who's Lilith?" I asked.

"She's the one the attack me earlier." Ash said.

"I'll kill her." I growled.

"No!"Ash growled back. "This is my fight Paul not you're."

"But-" I started but Ash's hushed me by kissing me again.

Went she pulled away, she was smirking. "Will I see you tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I don't know Paul," Ash said. "I need to talk to a few friends that can help with the Lilith problem but maybe I will make it." I noticed the sky was getting lighter

"I need to go see you tomorrow Babe." I said and kiss her again and pull away and quickly left.

**Ok that is the end of chapter one more is to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

**Ch.6 **

**Ash Pov **

As Paul drove away I was still blushing.

"I promise you this Paul if Lilith tries anything she dead."

I quickly jump up and grip the widow still and hoisted myself up and slip into the room. I quickly shut the widow and lock it; I sat my bed in Indian style and started to think. My eyelids started to close and I pass out with my hair faire out.

**Dream**

_I was on my knees that the beach, with tears slipping out of my eyes and blood clouding my visions. I could felt sticky stuff slipping through my hand that was holding it back. _

"_Let see how long you're boyfriend can stand you bleeding!" I heard Lilith laughing voice. _

"_Ash!" I heard Paul voice yelled. _

"_No Paul stay back." I whisper out trying to push myself up but failing, I landed on my back holding my gut more. _

_I felt someone collapse next to me. _

"_Ash," I heard Paul sweet voice call to me. "Look that me Babe," He gently pushes my head towards his shadow. "It's going to be alright Ash." _

"_Paul don't." I try to whisper but even my voice was failing. _

**End of Dream **

I woke up screaming, my door was being knocked on very hard.

"Ash open the door!" I heard Grandma yell through the door.

I quickly got out of bed and unlock the door, and pull the door open to see Grandma, Ella and Megan all of their face were showing worry.

"Sorry bad dream," I said. "It won't happen again." I gently went to shut the door, but Megan foot went to the door.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked.

"Yes Megan I'm fine bad dream that all." I said as Megan took her foot away and I close the door.

I look that the clock studying the red numbers that said it was three o'clock. I quickly change in PJ and went back to sleep, my body shut down that once. I heard someone enter my room, my ears started to listen in.

"Is she's out?" I heard Ella asked.

"Yea." I heard Megan answer back.

"Then let her sleep." Ella said back.

"Fine." I heard Megan said back and then left the room. I slowly got up breathing in the air knowing tonight I was going to home, I quickly change and head down stairs.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

I noticed the clock said 6:00 P.M. I was lying down on the couch reading "_The Once and Future King"_ by T.H. White.

"Crap," I whisper. "I need to go." I quickly ran back upstairs, and change into a pair of jeans with a clean grey tee. I change my converses for my black ones; I left my jacket on the chair. I check to see my coin necklace was still on.

"Ash Dinner!" I heard Grandma yelled up to me. I walk out and lean against the railing.

"Hey Grandma I'm going out and to meet a few friends for dinner!" I called back and ran down stairs and left, I lean up against one of the wall of the house.

I started to think of my meeting place with my friends, they were huge gusts of wind coming from me. I shut my eyes and let the wind take over, and I disappeared. As the gusts of wind die down I open my eyes to see three rocky outcrops on each rocky outcrop sat a girl waiting for me with trees surrounding the whole area, the area in front of me was a dark abyss.

"Ash, you came!" the girl on the far right yelled.

"Like, I would miss my own my meeting." I said back laughing.

I could see that Rose was still her hype self, she was wearing dark wash jeans with a maroon tee with a pair of blood red converses.

"So what is this meeting about?" Cat asked with a bore tone in her voice and who was across from me.

Cat was leaning against a tree, who was wearing jeans and a teal tank top with bronze's bangles her feet were covered by black converses.

"Cat behaves!" I heard Liz yelled back.

I turn my head to see Liz in her brown tank top and green long shorts with bright lime green converses.

"Thank you Liz," I said. "I call this meeting because of Lilith!"

Rose stop hopping, Cat look frozen in shock, and Liz normal cheerful face went to pure horror.

"What?" Cat asked standing up. "That bitch is dead!"

"She isn't!" I yelled back. "She attacked me last night, I nearly was kill Cat!"

"We all saw her dead." Cat said back.

"Well she's her; her old buddies are with her this time." I said back.

"This is not good," Rose muttered. "What if she tries to kill us again."

"She's just after me I think this time," I said walking pacing my own rock. "Because if she kills me then she win, and you guys will come and try to kill her and she will kill you all and solve all of her problems."

"Oh, I get it." Liz said.

"That the reason why I call this meeting," I said. "I wanted to warn all of you."

"Ash, we aren't let you handed this by yourself," Liz said. "This is as much our fight as yours."

"That's why I love you guys so much," I said. "But I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

Rose jump and landed right next to me and gave me a tight hug, which I equally gave back. I heard shaking and two paths of stone floated up, Liz and Cat came over and the stones slipped back down.

"Group hug!" Liz yelled.

I started to laugh, as Liz and Cat join in the hug.

"Come on let get some food please?" Cat asked in the hug.

Causing me to laugh harder till I had tears in my eyes, we finally pull apart. Cat quickly walk and jump off the rocky outcropping, Liz followed.

"Ready?" I asked Rose.

"Let's get a run starting start." Rose said.

The two of us took off running and jump from the rocky outcropping and freefall to the bottom with the weightless feeling. I landed with a giant grin on my face, Rose landed right next to me also grinning.

"Nice landing." Cat said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut it." I said back rolling my eyes.

"Come on let get some food." Liz said.

We started to walk through the opening to Council and the village that surrounding the place. "It's nice to be back," I said. "Even for a bit."

We kept walking through the village; the village sold everything for Elemental's. We headed towards the dinner we always went too; as we enter the dinner was the same.

"Oh, girls the normal table?" We heard Julia asked.

Julia was the owner of the dinner and loved us she was an earth Elemental. With long dirty blond hair that reached her hips and light green eyes that shine, she was wearing dark wash jeans with a brown blouse with black ballet flats.

"Sure." Liz said.

We follow her to our normal booth.  
"Let me guess the same?" Julia asked.

"Yup." We all say at once.

Julia just laughed and headed off to get our drinks.

"Well have you met any cute guys?" Liz asked at once.

"Don't start." I said back.

"Oh, does that means you found someone that you like?" Liz asked.

"No." I said knowing my blush across my face was failing me.

"Yes you do now spill." Liz said.

"Come on what with the gang up." I said back.

Julia came over carrying our drinks.

"Ok the lemon iced tea is for Ash, The green tea is for Liz, The hot cocoa is for Rose, and the water is for Cat," Julia said handing each of us our drinks. The drinks were in different glasses all about the same size but different colors. "Liz stop picking on Ash just make her next time to bring her boyfriend here." I nearly choked on my iced tea.

"What!" I couched, Rose patted my back to help me breath.

Julia simply walk away knowing she just open a whole new can of worms.

"Well she's right about that," Liz said. "We should come and visit."

"God no." I moaned hiding my face in my hands.

"But it would so fun." Liz said laughing.

"To bad we can't go tonight." Cat said bore again.

"I want to go." Rose said becoming hyper once more.

"Calm down." I said taking a slip of tea.

"Alright girls the Taco's are Ash, the salad for Liz," Julia said handing the plates of food to us. "The lemon chicken is Rose and the chess bunger is for Cat."

"Thanks Julia." We all said.

"Dig in girls." Julia said back.

"Thanks Julia." We all said and started to eat.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

After were done, we hang out mostly in the central. Ok let me help you understand, the rocky outcropping was hidden enter to the village, the state Council of elementals it like Washington D.C for mortals. Every Element had their districts, the air district are very open and airy with tall of many different colors buildings. Water district were also very open with open air marketplaces with small but wide tan stone buildings.

While the earth district had hilly land and Adobe houses, mostly there are vines that are creeping their way up on the ground there long fields dotted with wild flowers. The fire district is the scariest places because of it dark spikes that were position on every building and the walls were a deep red like blood or fire, the houses were Victorian type. That district always gave me the creeps, like someone was watching you. In the center of all four districts was the central, were the Council was and all the different elementals meet. You could buy anything there from all the elements in the central, there is a huge marketplace. We were walking towards the main marketplace, listing to the seller and buyer.

"Hey Ash," Liz said. "I don't mean to be harsh but I need to get home."

"Ditto." Cat said.

"Hey it's fine," I said. "I'll make sure Rose gets home."

"Alright later girls" Cat and Liz said turning and headed home.

"Alright Rose I need to stop at my old home," I said. "And pick something up and were headed to Santa Carla."

"Sweet, I get to meet your boyfriend." Rose said smirking.

"Oh, shut up." I said back rolling my eyes.

We started to walk towards the air district; my parents were very powerful air elementals but went there were killed I was sent to like with my aunt and then sent to live my so called grandmother. As we reached the old home of my aunt, the house was a large tower made of white stone. I took a deep breath and slowly walk up the door and knock. I started to wait, the door finally open to show my Aunt Sally.

"What are you doing here?" She asked being her bitter self.

Aunt Sally had short black hair and dull brown eyes, she stood that 5'6, she was wearing a long purple skirt and a white blouse.

"I only came back for my father knife." I said.

"Well you can't have it," Aunt Sally said back. "You have no right for it."

"Miss. Sullivan, I have every right for it," I said keeping my voice clam. "My father said that you years before he pass away now please just give it to me and I will never came back to this home."

"Oh, like going to happened," Aunt Sally growled back. "But fine, stay the hell away from my family," She let me in. "Stay here and don't touch anything," She disappeared upstairs; She came back down with a box. "Here now get lost."

"Thank you Miss. Sullivan." I said bowed to her and left the house to see Rose waiting that bottom of the steps.

"That's it?" Rose asked.

"Yea it's is I feel it," I said back. "Ready for Santa Carla?"

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"Hold on to my arm alright." I said.

Rose grip my arm in a death grip, I took a deep breath and focus on the side of the house. The wind started to pick up, causing our hair to be push and pulled. Went the wind dies down I open my eyes to see side of the house, Rose's slowly open her eyes.

"Whoa, it's pretty here." Rose said.

"Wait here for a second." I said putting the box down and quickly open it to see my father dragger, which was a small sliver dragger with black leather grip and holder. I grabbed the dragger and its holder and slipped in on one of my belt hoops. I focus on the box and it disappeared. "Where did the box go?" Rose asked.

"My room," I whisper back, right as my leather jacket landed on my head. "Let's go."

I lead the way to my bike.

"Nice bike." Rose said.

"Thanks and come on." I said and quickly hoisted myself up and held a hand out to Rose who climbed on and slipped her arms around my gut as I kicked start the bike.

I took off; hearing Rose mental screaming and I just smirked. I started to go faster, feeling my hair was getting push back and the same with Rose causing me to smirk. I start to slow down when we reached the boardwalk, I parked quickly and let Rose jump off and let myself slip off.

"I hate you right now." Rose muttered.

"No you don't," I said smirking, slipping my arm around her shoulder and started to lead her around. "Let's find Ella and Megan."

"Who?" Rose asked slipping out of my grip.

"My Grandmother is taking care of them." I said easily keeping up with her.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Oh, shut up you." I said lightly push her she started to laugh at me.

"I want cotton candy." Rose said at once.

"Hell no." I said at once.

"But why?" Rose whined.

"Because you'll go on sugar high," I said. "And then I have to hunt you down and bring you home."

"You're no fair." Rose whined once again.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking with Rose down the boardwalk, my ears were listing for any noises. I was listing too much and walk into something, I felt someone warp their arms around me.

"Hey Ash." I heard Paul voice.

"Oh, hey Paul," I said looking up to see Paul smirking. "What are you smirking that?"

"You." Paul said kissing me on the lips which I kiss him back.

The need for air came, and we pulled away.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Rose asked smirking.

"Who's this Ash?" Paul asked.

"Paul this is Rose," I said. "She an old friend and is going to help with the Lilith problem."

Paul pulled me closer.

"Why won't you me help with her?" He asked. "I'm starting to worry about you."

He laid his lips against my forehead.

"I already told you why Paul," I said pressing my cheek to his chest. "I will not have you get killed because of Lilith's plan."

"Hey Paul!" I heard a male voice.

**Ok, that is the end of chapter six more is to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch.7 **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

I look to see a boy about the same or a year younger than Paul; he had a long curly blond hair in a similar style to Paul. The thing that I saw that first was his bright and colorful jacket, with jeans under dark chaps, and black boots. I look that Rose and she was blushing. I had a feeling that Rose only had eyes for this Boy. I started to smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Paul asked me.

"Nothing." I said deciding to play dumb.

"You're lying" Paul said back smirking.

"No I'm not." I said getting out of his grip.

"Tell me please?" Paul asked.

"Maybe later." I said smirking.

"Please?" Paul asked once.

"God," I said. "Fine, I think that Rose has a crush on your friend."

"I do not." Rose said at once remembering that Rose could hear me.

I give her a look, silently saying yes you do.

"Well this is Marko." Paul said as the boy came over.

"Hey Paul who's these lovely ladies?" Marko asked.

"Well you already have seen Ash kick those Surf Nazi's." Paul said.

"Paul it was self defend," I said. "It's nice to meet you Marko."

"Still it was mind-blowing to see a girl take out five grown men." Marko said.

"What you took out five grown men again?" Rose asked.

"What you done that before?" Paul asked.

"That's a story for another time." I said.

"Who's is this lovely lady?" Marko asked looking at Rose.

"It's Rose." Rose said offering her hand, Marko quickly shook it but stop the two share a look.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Marko." He said.

"Would you show me around the boardwalk Marko?" Rose asked.

"Why of course." Marko said.

"He's a charmer." I whisper smirking.

"Hey I charm you." Paul whisper back.

Rose gave me a look silently asking me if she could go I nodded. She tackle hug, thank god for Paul who kept me standing.

"No sugar, alright." I whispered.

"I'll try but no promise." Rose whispered back.

She pulled away and walked off with Marko smiling.

"I think my little Rosie is finally falling in love." I said getting Paul chin a kiss.

When I went to pulled away, Paul place's a hand on my chin keeping there and met my lips with his. We stay this way till air became important, I was blushing.

"You're so cute went you blush." Paul whisper meeting my eyes.

"Stop it." I said.

"But it's cute," Paul said back. I felt a blast of power, I bit my tongue. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I whisper still biting my tongue the pain started to go down. "I'm good."

I heard two motorcycles coming are way, causing me to look up to see the other two were in Paul's gang. The blond one had spiky Mohawk, bright and piecing ice blue eyes with the all black outfit and really tall. While the other had tan skin he was portably Native American or something similarly; he had long black hair with dark brown eyes, he was wearing a demin jacket with leopard print and dark jeans. He was wearing no shirt, and with teeth earrings.  
"Who's this Paul?" The blond hair one asked.

"The name is Ash." I said showing no fear, but in the back of my mind for screaming "Danger, Danger get away."

I stood my ground.  
"Well aren't you a little spit fire?" The blond haired one said smirking.

I just raised an eyebrow

"And you two are?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You should how to pick them Paul," The blond hair one said smirking. "The name is David and this Dwayne."

"Nice to meet you two." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulders, I relax went it realized it was Paul

"_Ash I need you now I'm losing control." I heard Rose's voice in the back of my head. _

"_Where are you?" I thought back. _

"_By the roller coaster." I heard Rose's voice said back. _

I saw Paul look like he was a daydream.

"Come on Ash," Paul said at once grabbing me. "Let's find Rose and Marko."

"Yeah sure," I said letting Paul dragged me away. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Paul said.

I let the issues drop, as we reached the roller coaster the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I took a breath, and my eyes got bigger.

"Let's go." I said gripping his hand harder.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I just want to find Rose and get her home." I said.

"Ash!" I heard Rose called I look to see her looking worry.

"_What's wrong?_" I thought.

"_Something wrong._" I heard Rose thought back.

We met up, Rose gave me a hug.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rose said back. "Came we go home I'm sleepy."

"Sure," I said. "I need to take her home; I'll see you around Paul."

Paul nodded and Marko waved, Rose and I walked too my bike.

"There here." Rose whisper.

"I know." I whisper kicking my bike now, and took off.

As we reached the house, I stop the engine and help Rose off.

"Thanks." Rose whisper.

"What for wrong?" I asked.

Rose grabbed my hand and images started to pass in front of my eyes, I didn't see anything weird at first then saw Lilith and Pierce watching us. Went we pulled hands away, Rose shook her head and I have to breath.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Well," I said. "I'm going to fight and you going to go back to New York and same not of this."

"What there no way in hell that I'm going to let you fight her by yourself" Rose growled.

"After what happened the last time we fought her you were nearly killed," I growled. "I would let Lilith get that change to kill you again."

"I have gotten stronger," Rose growled back. "You don't need to worry that about me, you just watch my back."

"Let's just get you home ok and we're talk about this on another day ok?" I asked.

"Deal," Rose said. "I need some sleep anyway."

I just rolled my eyes; I offered my hand to her. She grabbed it and I took a deep breath and we both disappeared into a gust of wind. When the winds die down we were in front of Rose's home, a black and red Victorian house. The front door's light was on; Rose gave me a tight hug and ran up and into the house. She waved; I waved back as the door closed. I disappeared into the winds again.

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

I was sleepy peaceful, when I heard the phone going off. I muttered a few choices words, but I got up and ran down to pick up the phone.

"Hello." I said sleepy.

"Ash is that you?" I heard Liz asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" I yawned.

"Ash its Rose," Liz said. "She really sick."

"What," I nearly yelled. "What happened?"

"She collapsed," Liz said. "When she came too, she was unable to move and right now she has a bad fever you need to come here now."

"I'm coming," I said. "I'll be there in a few see you where."

"Rose's house." Liz said.

"Thanks." I said back hanging up the phone and ran up the steps taking two at a time.

I quickly wrote a note saying I'll be back later and I will example everything, I put the note on the kitchen table after changing. I move faster to could think would be humanly possible I disappeared into gust of winds. As the winds die down I ran into Rose's house not even looking at anything. I saw Liz and Cat waiting at her door.

"Ash," Liz said pulling me into a hug. "Thanks for making it."

"Rose?" I asked.

"Healers got her fever down," Cat said. "She still really weak."

"Any leads?" I asked.

"No idea." Liz said.

"It had to be Lilith." I said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Rose saw her earlier I told her I would handle it." I said.

"So now what?" Liz asked

* * *

**Ok, that is the end of chapter seven more is to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the lost Boys that is Warner Bros right not mine but I do own my OC's.**

**I sorry it took forever to write this, I was no where need a laptop for a while and then I have no net. Just warming there making out in this chapter. **

* * *

"I have no idea." I said.

The healers came from her room, they were both woman's the first one had long blond hair in braids she had green eyes she was about 5'6, she was wearing the robe of a healer which was brown silk with Celtic like patterns. While the other healer had curly red hair with dark brown eyes she was about 5'5, and the same robe.

"How is she?" Liz asked.

"Her fever is gone and she stable," The first one said. "She just needed some rest and she be fine."

"Thank you." Liz said.

"No problem," The first one said. "You can see her."

"Thanks." Cat said.

The healers left, we headed into Rose's room. Her room was painted in light pink wallpaper the wallpaper was pink and black strips, her furniture was dark oak. The desk was cover in random papers with photos everywhere. Rose was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her white sheets curled around her the bed had a large head board. Her hair was sticking in different ways; her skin was pale when paler than normal. Cat was gently placed a water cloth on her forehead, Liz was in shock. I didn't say anything.

"Hey." Rose said weakly.

"Don't talk," I said gently. "You need to rest."

"No I need to tell you something," Rose said weakly. "Lilith wanted me to give you this. It's on the desk next to the photo."

Liz went and grabbed a fold up piece of paper and headed to me. I unfolded it to see writing.

"_I hope that my pitiful fire Sister Rose as given this to you Ashley, We have to settle the rivalry once and for all meet me at the beach a month from this day at midnight. If you don't you're little boyfriend and his group of blood sucker wouldn't survive to see another night." _

I started to growled, a deep animal growl.

"Ash what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Liz you don't need to know." I said.

"Like hell!" Cat yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Lilith wanted a fight and she going to get it." I said.

"That insane," Liz said. "Last time it took all of us to beat her."

"I will handle it," I said. "I need to go, Rose get well soon."

I started to leave; half way there someone grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Ash please," I heard Liz said. "You're going get killed."

I turn to faced them.

"Liz she going to kill people I care about." I said.

"At least wear armor when you go into battle please?" Liz pleaded.

"I will." I said Liz let me go.

I disappeared into the wind going back to fight Lilith. I landed my roof; tears were slipping down my face. The wind started to pick up, became stronger, it started to push my hair in every way. I knew what I was doing creating a storm; purple lightning started to streak the sky, thunder was roaring the clouds started to became black and large fill to the top with rain. I let the scream out I was holding in for so long, the rain came flying down. I felt my power disappeared I back out.

As I started to come too, I smelled candles wax, and salt air. Someone was playing with my hair gently curling.

"Are you coming Paul or not?" I heard Marko's voice asking it sounded like whisper.

"Go on bro we're might catch up later or not." I heard Paul said back.

"Sure bro." I heard Marko said back.

It grew quiet again, I felt Paul's hand gently pushed my hair away from my face and felt his cold lips touch my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to see Paul worry face.

"Hey" I said gently.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Paul said laughing.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to look around trying to see.

"Well were back our hangout," Paul said. "You fell from your rooftop pass out I didn't want to wake you're grandmother so I bought you back here."

"Thanks," I said trying push myself up. "I should really let her know I'm fine."

"No you need to rest," Paul said. "You fell a good distance from the rooftop you're lucky to be alive."

"Paul I know you're a vampire and the rest of your family." I said.

"No were not," Paul said. "You hit your head to hard."

"Paul went your Elementals," I said. "You can feel other supernatural beings."

"You just hit your head." Paul said.

"Sorry Paul," I said softly, and gently placed my hand his cheek. "Do you have control over your blood lust?"

"Yes," Paul said. "But I think-"

"Paul bite me, on the wrist." I ordered.

"But," Paul said. "What if I lose control?"

"You won't I trust you." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok," Paul said gently grabbed my hand and grip it. "This may hurt a little."

He then Vamp out, his grip became harder. There was sharp pain coming from my wrist, I bit back a scream. Paul pulled back and look blankly at me, I knew he was seeing my past he brink and smile slowly at me with blood slipping down his chin he kiss me gently. I felt his fangs against on my lips, I felt the cut on my wrist was already heal the blood was still there, but I could care less. Paul's hands were starting to roam my body, while my hands were getting tangled in his curly blond hair. I felt Paul's hand push my shirt up and rubbed my warm skin causing me to moan. Paul pulled away from my lips letting me breath, I pulled my hands away from Paul's hair, and he started to gently kiss my neck.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Paul whisper.

"I could to say the same thing to you." I whisper.

"I could help with that," Paul said pulling away from me and pulled his fishnet shirt off, showing off more of his chest. "Your turn," I blushed and looked away. "What's babe?"

"I… Well I'm a virgin." I muttered.

"It's ok babe," Paul said. "I feel honor that you let me be your first."

There was loud cheering and screaming, we pulled apart Paul pulled his shirt back on.

"Let me guess the guys." I said gently pushing myself up.

"You came say that," Paul said kissing me once more and pulled away. "Ready to face the wolves?"

"Let's go." I said.

Paul stood up, and helped me stand up. He gripped my hand and we walked to face the music.

* * *

**Ok, that is the end of chapter Eight more is to come.**


End file.
